1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to an artificial hand suitable for robotic applications or as a prosthesis, comprising a frame with a thumb and at least two fingers, and having a motor drive for adjusting the thumb and the fingers with respect to the frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an artificial hand is described in the Dutch patent application NL-A-2,001,847, which is yet to be published.
The artificial hand that is described in said patent application is of quite a complicated construction in order to meet the objective of being under actuated, and results into an operation of the artificial hand in which it automatically adapts to the circumstances and shape of an object which it is intended to grip. The forces to be applied on said object with the thumb and fingers of the artificial hand are of equal strength albeit with opposite directions, which means that in operation the artificial hand as a whole will not move except for the movement of the thumb and fingers.